baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fighter / Mage / Thief/@comment-66.63.177.130-20180218174240
I finally finished my BGEE run with a FMT and I dont recommend this class based on v2.3 settings. Here are some observations. - Very low hit points, less than pure thief. Calculation above is wrong. - No kits means. - Not a good tank thanks to low hps and no kit utility skills like berserk and such. - Very few spells making mage too gimp for combat but ok for pre-combat utility. - Low THACO for a fighter due low fighter level (6 max). - Gets weaker by end as bosses get more resistences and higher AC. + Good opening damage if you can get traps down and land a backstab. + Thief skills are nice to have. Very weak compared to a dual class fighter with any other class because of the weapon specialization restriction, extremely low hit point pool, and low number of spells as a mage along with low casting level. The hit point calculation above is wrong. You divide by 3 (not 2) and it always rounds down. So on fighter levels you only get 3 hit points, 1 at mage level and 2 at thief level. This guy had about 8 less hit points than a pure thief Imoen by the time he reached the level cap and that is with the summoned familiar in the backpack. On the figher side, I really dont understand the specialization restriction. You are already low level restricted so why the extra restrictions on the figher in the multiclass? It does not exist for dual classes which already have a huge advantage since they become powerful very fast in comparison given they only level 1 class to level at a time. The multiclass restriction should be removed and even if it were, it really wont make a huge difference since you will only get 2 more selections by end game so you will never reach that coveted mastery level anyway. But at least you get 4 stars which is nice for extra damage. On the thief side, I am not sure the levels are worth it. You get some great utility from thief skills such as detect illusions and traps to help with opening spike damage but I noticed that by the end of the game, the traps do next to no damage since their damage does not seem to scale. You are 10x better off going Fighter/Mage with level 3 skull traps if you want traps. The upside is you get a backstab after that you are basically a weak figher who has to play like a thief even though they have fighter levels. On the mage side, obviously with such a low level cap and no specialization, you have very few spells to work with making you a pre-battle utility mage rather than a combat mage. You simply dont have enough firepower to matter in combat but you can cast spells before a fight to buff up or to put down a skull trap every now and then. Then you put on some armor and you are a fighter again. This class needs some love. Remove fighter restrictions for one. The mage should be automatically a specialist. Perhaps an abjurer (which kind of sucks) to help buff the fighter side since its fairly weak.